In general, metals may be used in semiconductor processing for electrically contacting a die, a chip, or any other semiconductor work piece. Conventionally, a metallization may be formed on wafer-level, e.g. a metallization may be formed over respective die regions or chip regions of a wafer and finally, the wafer may be singulated into a plurality of dies or chips. A chip or a die may include a front side metallization, typically including a specific wiring which may be required for operating the die or chip. Further, e.g. in case of vertically integrated semiconductor dies or chips, a backside metallization or a backside contact pad may be provided. The backside metallization may be formed for example after the wafer is thinned to a desired thickness, e.g. by grinding the backside.